Beverage containers may have a handle. Typically such handles are “C” shaped, having two ends affixed to the body of the container to form a closed grip. Another type of handle is one that is affixed at one end of the container and then extends outwardly and down in the manner of an upside down “L” to form an open grip With these arrangements, a user may grip the handle as is, which might not be suitable for that user's hand. What is needed is a grip that allows for multiple ways to grip the container.